Fragmentos de la Historia
by shadow66 princess
Summary: Canadá a pasado a ser territorio de UK, una despedida del Francés y el descubrimiento de un hermano ingles bastante diferente a lo que pensaba. One-shot Ukanadá. Yaoi con Lime.


Hola gente linda! Bueno aquí traigo un fanfic de Hetalia que escribí hace mucho, esta vez es con una pareja que me gusta y hmmm bueno es que todas las parejas me gustan menos el USAXUK nunca me pidan escribir eso porque me saco los ojos nada mas leerlo xDDDDDDDD.

**Titulo:** Fragmentos de la Historia.

**Autora:** Shadow Princess/Kitsune.

**Pareja y/o personajes:** Reino Unido (Arthur Kirkland) X Canadá (Matthew Williams), Francia -Francis Bonnefoy *¬*- y una mención muy X's de USA -Alfred F. Jones-

**Genero:** Drama, romance.

**Advertencias:** Yaoi, lime y que también Canadá puede quedar algo OOC pero, para mi, Matt no es tan santo, puro, amable y de buenas intenciones como nos quieren hacer creer xDU.

**Disclaimer: **No, Hetalia no me pertenece...es completa propiedad de Himauya Hidekaz sama, yo solo uso a sus personajes para satisfacer mi pervertida imaginación y no gano nada de dinero con ello uwu para mi mala suerte (?).

* * *

"_Al finalizar la Guerra de los Siete Años en 1763, con la firma del Tratado de París, Francia cedió Canadá y la mayor parte de Nueva Francia a Gran Bretaña._

El cielo estaba completamente nublado, una fina y fría lluvia caía, helando hasta los huesos. El rubio menor contenía las lágrimas aferrándose al uniforme militar de su anterior "hermano". No quería aceptarlo, le gustaba cuando podían convivir los cuatro de vez en cuando, pero sobre todo le gustaba no tener que alejarse de ninguno.  
-Dèsolè, petite...-susurro con una sonrisa amarga el francés, sus ropas estaban bastante desgastadas: rotas, llenas de manchas causadas en el combate. En serio pensó que podía ganarle al bastardo inglés, pero había fallado y lo peor de todo era que había perdido a Canadá. El imperio francés se separo de su colonia menor, y sin mirarle directamente a la cara, le dio la espalda.  
-Adiós, Mathieu -murmuró en voz muy baja, alejándose lo más rápido posible. Canadá tuvo el impulso de seguirlo, pero el firme agarre en su muñeca se lo impidió: era el inglés que le detenía, había estado alejado, observando la escena a una distancia prudente.  
-¿...Por qué nos separaste?, no tenías que hacerlo, Arthur -algunas lágrimas aún caían por sus mejillas, no entendía, hacia poco tiempo habían estado viviendo los cuatro juntos y felices, ¿no?  
-Sorry...no estuvo en mis manos, Matt -no tenía mucha idea de cómo consolarlo, aquel niño era tan diferente a su Alfred, pero igual de valioso y por eso siempre le había deseado, siempre envidiando al bloody wine bastard. Matthew se sentía triste y solo, el inglés siempre estaba más interesado en Estados Unidos, pero no quería quedarse abandonado en su enorme casa. Se giró bruscamente, quedando frente a frente, abrazándose al Reino Unido con fuerza, sujetándose a él. En esos momentos, su hermano ya casi no le buscaba, la nación a la que consideraba su hermano mayor le había dejado, sólo le quedaba Inglaterra y planeaba aferrarse a él.  
La lluvia se había detenido, dejando atrás una atmósfera fría, el rubio mayor suspiro separándose del canadiense, se quitó la chaqueta del uniforme y la puso sobre la cabeza del joven, abrigándole del frío.  
-Te llevaré a casa -susurró en voz baja, sacando a Canadá de sus pensamientos y haciendo que sin muchas ganas le guiara hasta su hogar. Apenas al entrar a la casa, que no estaba muy lejos, Arthur pudo darse cuenta de la amplitud de aquel hogar, estaba un poco fría, pero aun así era acogedora.  
Matt en silencio fue directo hasta su habitación, dejando solo al mayor en la enorme entrada. Inglaterra recorría cada rincón de la sala, hasta que empezó a preocuparse por el otro rubio, llevaba un buen rato en un silencio extremo y sin salir de la habitación. Resopló con fastidio, dejando dormir al oso blanco (que era mascota del menor) junto a la chimenea para irse a buscar al canadiense. Tocó la puerta de su alcoba un par de veces, al no recibir respuesta frunció su amplio ceño y entró sin preguntar. La habitación estaba en completa oscuridad, no lo pensó mucho y se decidió por empezar a encender las velas para alumbrar todo el lugar, el canadiense seguía sentado en el borde de la cama con la chaqueta cubriéndole el cabello y parte del rostro, aún usando su ropa mojada. El inglés se acercó, quitando de encima del menor la chaqueta y secando suavemente el cabello del canadiense, como si fuera un niño pequeño.  
-¿Qué acaso el wine bastard te tenía tan consentido, que no puedes cuidarte solo? –susurró. Canadá reacciono apartando a Inglaterra y frotándose los ojos llorosos con el antebrazo.  
-...Perdón, Arthur -le sonrió ligeramente de una forma bastante falsa. Arthur se sentó al lado del menor, estaba igual de empapado pero poco le importaba, tomó aquel fino rostro entre sus manos, acariciando sus mejillas delicadamente antes de eliminar toda distancia entre ellos, juntando sus labios, besándolo con algo de rudeza, un rasgo natural en él.  
Los ojos de la ex-colonia francesa se abrieron con sorpresa, afectado por lo inesperado de esa acción, sin embargo, cerró los ojos, correspondiendo el beso tímidamente. No podía (ni quería) negarse, después de todo, rara vez tenía toda la atención de alguien más. El menor aferro sus manos a la camisa del otro, entreabriendo sus labios, dándole acceso libre a la lengua del de ojos verdes, recibiéndola con la propia, entrelazándolas lentamente y soltando un profundo suspiro de satisfacción en el momento en que el rubio mayor se separo de su boca, mordiendo suavemente su labio inferior.  
Ambos respiraban agitadamente, y gracias al silencio, sus respiraciones resonaban con más fuerza por todo el lugar. Matthew tenía un enorme y marcado sonrojo que atravesaba sus mejillas, mientras el británico apenas si mostraba un ligero tono rosa, sin dejar de lado su gesto serio y amargado. Las manos del Reino Unido seguían sobre las mejillas del 'pequeño', acariciándolas y pegando suavemente sus frentes, entremezclando sus alientos, aún con los ojos cerrados. Disfrutaban de la presencia del otro, el ambiente triste y tenso había sido olvidado, siendo remplazado por la excitante novedad del creciente deseo que surgía en ambos. No tenían idea desde cuando estaba ahí ese sentimiento, pero estaban seguros que no querían que terminara, al menos no en ese momento.  
-Tú, en serio... ¿Quieres seguir con esto? -susurró en voz baja Inglaterra separándose un poco. Canadá abrió los ojos, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, aferrando aun mas sus manos a la ropa del otro, observándole con un gesto de firme decisión. Detestaba que todos le tomaran por un tonto e inocente como su hermano, podrían ser parecidos pero eran abismalmente diferentes.  
-No soy un puritano como Alfred...viví mucho tiempo con Francis -murmuro la nación más joven, con las mejillas rojas y haciendo un ligero puchero. Inglaterra sonrió de medio lado pero no pudo replicar nada, los suaves labios del otro sobre su boca se lo impidieron, sus manos le tomaron de la cintura, dejando que Matt guiara el beso, haciendo un contacto lento y profundo. Pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del Reino Unido, revolviendo el cabello de su nuca, respirando con dificultad, ahora, entre besos mucho más apasionados, devorando con placer la boca ajena, ahogando sus suspiros de placer.  
El inglés acariciaba el torso de su nueva colonia por sobre la ropa, desabotonando el chaleco que usaba, deshaciéndose de él, bajando sus labios por su mentón hasta su cuello, abriendo con torpeza su camisa al intentar hacerlo lo más rápido posible.  
-N-ngh...A-Arthur -jadeó en voz baja Canadá, ladeando suavemente el rostro sonrojado, dándole más espacio en su cuello mientras sus manos abrían la camisa del mayor, lentamente, acariciando con la punta de sus dedos cada pedazo de piel recién descubierta. Arthur disfrutaba delineando su cuello con la lengua, mordiendo su clavícula y hombros, dejando caer por ahí la estorbosa ropa del otro, recostándolo en la cama al mismo tiempo que el menor le atraía sobre su cuerpo.  
Deslizaba suavemente sus labios por aquel pecho, lamiendo delicadamente sus pezones hasta dejarlos duros, acomodando una de sus piernas entre las del canadiense, subiéndola un poco, moviendo su rodilla para estimular su sexo. Las manos de Matt no se quedaban atrás, abrieron el pantalón del inglés, deslizando una de sus manos dentro de la ropa, tomando su entrepierna con firmeza, masturbándolo lentamente.  
Inglaterra apenas si pudo ahogar un gemido en voz alta, hundiendo suavemente sus dientes en la blanca piel del pecho del más joven. Canadá arqueo su cuerpo al sentir la brusca mordida, atrayendo el rostro de su "protector" para iniciar una serie de intensos besos.  
La noche seguiría así, ambos deleitándose con la nueva y exquisita experiencia de estar en los brazos del otro, dejando que sus cuerpos se conocieran de una manera íntima y única, sin pensar en nada ni en nadie más.

-Al día siguiente-

Inglaterra se levanto con pesadez de la cama, dejando que el rubio más pequeño siguiera recostado y, en un acto de inusitada timidez, Canadá se cubrió aún más con las sábanas, bastante dolorido, con un tierno sonrojo en las mejillas y aún así con una casi imperceptible sonrisa de satisfacción.  
-Pensé que ahora te quedarías más tiempo, Arthur -susurró en voz muy baja. El de ojos verdes terminaba de vestirse en silencio, no tardaría en amanecer y tenía que irse rápidamente, había muchas cosas que hacer en su casa, además...  
-Tengo que ir a visitar a Alfred antes de regresar a mi casa -comentó mientras se ponía la chaqueta, aún podía percibir en ella el aroma del otro.  
Matt observaba atentamente la espalda del inglés mientras este se vestía, agradecía que no pudiera verle en ese momento que fruncía el ceño, sintiéndose enfadado con la idea de que de nuevo le desplazara su propio hermano. De igual forma no se quejó, nunca lo hacía, lo único que podía hacer era poner buena cara y esperar para que el mayor le buscara de nuevo. Sonrió ligeramente abrazando su almohada. Ni siquiera se percato de que el Reino Unido ya estaba listo y le miraba atentamente, intrigado por su expresión.  
-Matthew...-murmuró.  
-Ah...perdón, Arthur, me distraje pensando algo -le sonrió amablemente. Inglaterra se acercó, extendiendo su brazo, acariciándole con ternura el cabello.  
-Entonces, debo irme, vendré a verte luego -se alejó, dándole la espalda y yendo a la salida, antes de abrir la puerta para marcharse -Y no te preocupes, cuidaré de ti lo mejor que pueda -susurró antes de salir de la habitación.  
Una vez solo, el nuevo protegido de Arthur resintió el silencio, reprendiéndose mentalmente por su ataque de celos y, por consiguiente, el hecho de haberle ocultado información al inglés. Él conocía perfectamente a su hermano, se contaban casi todo y sabía que Alfred y su pueblo estaban bastante inconformes con el yugo del Reino Unido, no tardarían en explotar, rompiendo todo lazo con este. Y sabiendo todo eso, se daba una idea de cuánto sufriría su protector, y aun así no dijo nada; una parte de él sentía lástima y tristeza por el mayor, pero otra parte estaba feliz con la idea de tenerle sólo para él. Negó firmemente con la cabeza, intentando sacar esos malos pensamientos, acomodándose mejor en la cama, cerrando sus ojos para dormir un rato, con una sincera sonrisa rondando en sus labios.

THE END."

**Notas: **Son varias para aclarar cosas del momento histórico. La mayoría fueron sacadas de Wikipedia que todo lo sabe! xD

_1) La guerra de los 7 años termino en 1763, y Francia cedió Nueva Francia -Canadá- a UK pero no fue hasta el tratado de París, que esto se hizo completamente oficial, pero igual parte de Canadá ya era controlada por el Reino Unido desde antes de la guerra. _  
_2) El Tratado de París se firmo algunos años después de la guerra de los 7 años, en el se hicieron oficiales las nuevas posesiones de Inglaterra pero a cambio tuvo que aceptar la Independencia de USA, cosa que Francia apoyo. _  
_3) No estoy al tanto, pero creo que Canadá históricamente, como colonia no estaba enterada de los planes de las 13 colonias británicas -USA- pero Mattie, en este fandom y como hermano, si esta enterado._

Espero que les haya gustado la historia, gracias por leer mis alucinaciones nwn

Bye!


End file.
